Ebony (Umbreon)
Ebony is one of the less-dangerous but most-active Umbreon in the Eevee Elite. Having been a part of multiple different squadrons before settling down in Epsilon Squadron, he is one of the very few true Psychic Umbreon, and has copied many of High Command member Burakki's signature moves, making it very easy for him to cause major problems for anyone unlucky enough to be his enemy. Early Life Little of Ebony's childhood is known, but it is known that he had no siblings and evolved into an Umbreon at a very early age using a Lunar Ribbon. His birthplace is on Mitonga Island in the region of Oblivia, specifically within the Daybreak Ruins along with several other Umbreon, Espeon, and Vaporeon. However, during the Second War, Oblivia lost its status as a neutral nation with the destruction of its self-defense forces by the Brotherhood, who took control for a few months before being outed by the Firebolt Clan, who were then smashed in an amazingly effective amphibious assault by the Eevee Elite, who abandoned the region shortly afterwards because they couldn't effectively defend it. As a result, the Brotherhood returned. For most on the island chain, this wasn't a problem. However, Mitonga Island had a rebel force on it that wanted Oblivia to regain its status as a neutral nation. Naturally, the Brotherhood tried to hunt them down. When this proved only slightly effective, they began rounding up random Pokemon to question. None of Ebony's clan were members of this rebellion; however, when a pair of Umbreon resisted being arrested for random questioning and ended up killing a Brotherhood soldier, the local forces thought otherwise, and launched an assault on the Daybreak Ruins that led to the destruction of most of Ebony's clan along with the destruction of the neighboring Eeveelution clan in the Noir Forest and Old Mansion not far away. Between the approximately 75 members of the two clans, only around 10 survived the assault, which also killed plenty of non-Eeveelutions. Among the dead were Ebony's parents and his parents' parents. At this point, he was about 7 months old, and his young age and lack of rational thought led to a life-long hatred of the Brotherhood. Life as a member of the Eevee Elite Along with a single member of the Noir Forest Eeveelution clan (a slightly older female Espeon named Scarlet), Ebony joined the Eevee Elite shortly after the Mitonga Island massacre. Unknown to him, once he had come of age (which in his clan was on his second birthday), his parents and Scarlet's parents had decided that the two of them would be married. Scarlet was very aware of this, and was also quite fond of him, however she never told him this fact. The two went through basic training together and both landed a spot in Delta Squadron close to the end of the Second War. They never saw combat before the war ended, although they were active in recon and electronic countermeasures teams. In the period of peace between the Second and Third Wars, the Eevee Elite's military was completely restructured, moving from a small number of large squadrons named after the American Military Alphabet to a larger number of smaller squadrons named after letters of the Greek Alphabet. As a result, Scarlet became a part of Epsilon Squadron while Ebony was moved to Alpha Squadron. Two weeks after the war began, he was transferred from Alpha to Zeta Squadron, then a few weeks later to Iota Squadron, where he remained for several months as a pilot under the command of a powerful female Espeon named Star. With Star, Ebony first showed signs of being a natural at using the minor psychic abilities that all Umbreon have. His personal plane was an EF-111 Raven electronic warfare aircraft, and he usually flew as an escort for the squadron's B-1 Lancer bomber. However, after a devastating attack that left Iota Squadron in shambles and destroyed all the squad's aircraft, Ebony was tranferred around once again, first to Theta Squadron, then back to Alpha Squadron, and then finally to Epsilon Squadron. He was unaware that Scarlet actually arranged the transfer for him and locked him to prevent future transfers, something she could do since she now had command training. In Epsilon, Ebony initially traded flying an ECM plane for a Harrier VTOL ground-attack aircraft. However, this was shot down over Viridian City, and when he replaced it with another Harrier, that plane was also shot down over the same city less than a month later. As a result, he traded flying planes for his own personal Starstrike-class destroyer. He quickly became one of the top Eeveelutions in the world in the difficult art of aiming torpedos. Over time, his destroyer was damaged and eventually sank, then was replaced, before it met its grave along with the rest of the Epsilon navy when the naval base at the Seafoam Islands was lost. When a few new ships were given to the group during the Almia campaign, Ebony's third Starstrike-class destroyer was the only ship to survive the series of battles for Pueltown, despite being the smallest ship of the group. The destroyer travelled with him to Hoenn, taking part in a few battles before it was sunk by a torpedo bomber just off the beaches of Lilycove City. After the squadron was recalled to Sinnoh to participate in the region's defense, Ebony was fatally injured during the Battle of Eterna City by a rocket-propelled grenade that struck the Humvee he was riding in. He died in Scarlet's arms, and was a deciding cause in Scarlet's suicide attack to allow the rest of the squadron to escape. Scarlet never told him about her feelings towards him, but another member of Epsilon Squadron, Jade, was well aware of them. He had both Ebony and Scarlet buried side-by-side on the coastline north of Eterna City. Appearance and Personality Ebony is easily identifiable by his numerous scars. His two front legs have several scars on them, his stomach has scars from both injuries and surgery to repair his ribs, his sides and hips have various scars, his ear has a mark where a dagger was once driven through it, and most noticeable of all, there is a massive scar from the base of his right ear to the bottom of the yellow ring on his forehead. These all result in him appearing to most to be an extremely scary Umbreon, a view that is coumpounded by the fact that he often carries either a sniper rifle or an assault rifle and a sword on his back. However, even more noticeable than his scar is his eyes. They're not red, but purple, owing to the fact that he is a psychic. When using psychic attacks, his eyes glow blue. His personality is mostly neutral, although he can be somewhat aggressive at times, espeically in Brotherhood-controlled areas. He also tends to complain a lot, and he's also often hungry, due partly to the fact that his Cloaking move is very energy-intensive. He also tends to be quite friendly to girls, especially pretty ones, although he never goes out on dates with anyone. His particular favorite girl is a Blackwing Glaceon named Silverwind, who appears to like him back. However, numerous other girls, especially Scarlet, also have a desire to be with Ebony, something he tends to take no notice of. In battles, Ebony has a habit of being the one thing universally hated by commanders- a lone wolf. While his Cloaking move and other psychic support moves combined with the thinking of a sniper usually keep him somewhat safe, it can be very difficult for his allies to figure out where he is or what he is trying to do, because communication isn't something he tends to do very well. Skills Ebony is, above all else, an adept sniper. Despite his time flying planes, despite the time spent torpedoing other ships, he is and always will be a sniper armed with a rifle almost as big as he is, the Barrett M107. His psychic abilities also rank him as fourth out of all Umbreon in the Eevee Elite, after High Command member Burakki, Burakki's guard Dusk, and a little-known Umbreon in Sigma Squadron. As far as these abilities go, he is adept at increasing his sight, smell, and hearing senses, covering up his own scent, telekinesis, and invisibility. He also has minor telepathic abilities, although on his own he can't use them to talk to anyone much father than a few dozen feet away. His Dark-type moves are rather lackluster. He does, however, have an above-average level Moonlight and he is very adept at using Substitution to defend himself, or even to copy his sniper rifle so he can take out two targets at once. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies